Beautiful Beast
by Ren'aiXhakumei
Summary: From the young age, 13 year old Amu has been brought up to look down on humans. Her parents live off them in the depths of hell, while Amu is a vegetarian! She escapes from hell after attempts of an arranged marriage and comes face to face with Ikuto.


**Katsura: ^^ This is my new Amuto story that I've been thinking of recently!!**

**Amu: Is it Amuto? Not that I care ¬¬**

**Katsura: Hell NO!**

**Ikuto: It isn't?!**

**Katsura: I'm joking. Ofcourse it is. :3**

**Amu: Thank god..**

**Katsura/Ikuto: What was that?**

**Amu: Gah! Nothing! .'**

**Katsura: The ages are the same as in the anime for once :3 and we have a few changes. **

**Amu's parents are Silvia ( I made her up, she has floor length black hair and red eyes. ) and Sebastian from KuroShitsuji ( otherwise known as Black Butler ) And he's a demon in that anime too ^^**

**Amu: Aw..wht about Midori and Tsugumu?**

**Katsura: They don't seem like the demonic type if you know what I mean ¬¬ So...deal with it!**

**Ikuto: It says in the script that I finally have my real dad instead of a step dad!! WOOHOO!~**

**Aruto: ^^ I'm loved.**

**Katsura: So happiness all round :D And I'm currently listening to Shugo Chara OSTs ^^ Utau's charanari theme music, lol~**

**Katsura: I am also happy to anyone who draws scenes or characters from my stories, I love you all :3 I hope you like this new story!**

**Sebastian: Katsura does not own Shugo Chara, KuroShitsuji, me or any characters mentioned.**

**  
**

As the wind whistles past her ears, her fathers words don't go unheard. Her trailing black hooded cape flutters in all directions.

''These are humans.'' Her father tells her as they stand on the top of a 30 storey building at rush hour. ''Scum, rodents, and most of all, defenseless.''

The 5 year old girl and man go unnoticed on that building, much to the liking of his wife.

''When your 13th birthday comes, you can have them all to yourself.'' She whispers, leaning down to the girls level in an elegant manner, belonging only to a queen.

The child nods unsurely as her wide and innocent golden orbs scan the bustling streets of Tokyo.

Both parents grasp a hand belonging to their daughter, and take one last disgusted look at the people below.

''Time to go home, Amu.'' Her father whispers, his voice deep none the less.

A fiery portal appears just off the side of the building. It's swirling flames and vaccum like black hole would be enough to scare away any normal lifeform.

Being the extraordinary beings they are, the three jumped forward into the abyss, sending them to the centre of the earth, a place known as hell.

2 miles away, 10 year old Tsukiyomi Ikuto trudges along his lawn to the far end.

In the corner away from all other plants are a cluster of Marigolds growing strong and healthy.

As he squats down to them, he scoops his raven coloured bangs behind his ear.

He gently lifts a green watering can above the flowers, and tilts it until the water sprays out like a shower head.

The young boy has been growing these flowers all his life, each spring he plants the seeds, and watches them blossom over the weeks.

They give him a refreshing outlook on life, and bring a smile to his lips.

As the droplets hit the golden petals, a strong wing blows making them sway, grazing his knee in almost a grateful manner.

''Ikuto-kun, dinners ready.'' Someone calls from far behind him.

He sets the watering can onto the cut grass and rises to his feet.

''Coming, Dad.'' He replies, a grin creeping up onto his lips.

Thursday was Stir Fry night, and Ikuto was known to like them over anything else.

Back in the fiery depths of hell, a demonic family of nobles were preparing for their midnight feast.

The sunless sky cracked with the common lightning bolts and the dull city was bustling with Vampires, Devils and Demons of all ages.

5 year old Amu skipped into her sleeping chamber, she had meals seperate from her parents, and far differant from them as well.

Her dinner consisted of earth grown greens and vegetarian foods like Pasta and Spaghetti. The chefs in the castle were excellant when it came to cooking human like meals for the younger ones.

The adults, on the other hand, preferred to feast on human flesh and blood...straight from the donor.

Well, you wouldn't exactly call them a donor when they were captured, chained and fed from against their will.

Once in a blue moon, the angelic looking demon Amu had laid eyes on such an occaision.

When she rose early from slumber to find her black haired father sinking his canines into the neck of a human woman.

When she crept down into the cellars, she came across trapped prisoners not of her world.

And what scared her most, was the children the same age as her, sitting emotionlessly in a corner behind the blood stained bars.

Amu trudged across her stone flooring and pushed open a window looking out onto a spilling volcano.

The crimson magma spewed from the crevices in the mountain like landscape, trailing down into a darkened cave far off in the distance.

The clouds, like morning and afternoon, were a dull shade of grey, never changing.

This was all the young pinkette knew, she was accustomed to mysterious scenery and demonic looking passerbys on her gloomy town streets.

So when she was shown earths surface for the first time, she was amazed. Everything was bright and new to her, people showed no resemblance to scary creatures, and the sky shone bright with daytime rays.

And she loved it.

As the girl looked past the volcanic river, her eyes met a skeleton carriage pulled by shadowed horses, killed on earth and brought down by her ancestors.

Her parents were hosting another all you can eat buffet for 300 guests tonight. This happened everytime the volcano errupted and the skys crackled with lightning simaltaniously, which was quite often.

She climbed into her velvet black covers and slammed her eyes shut as peircing screams echoed through the chambers underground.

When her 13th birthday came, she didn't want to feast on humans. She didn't want to join her older brother at the dreaded blood stained dinner table.

She didn't...couldn't, kill a human.

Her parents laughter could be heard from down the hall as prisoners were being dragged across the ballroom floor and into the circle of bloodthirsty creatures, known only in fiction and humans greatest nightmares.

Back on the surface of earth, the Tsukiyomi family were happily talking over dinner like always.

''So then I said, 'who cares if your wifes a cake maker, mine is designer!'' The raven haired man chuckled, waving his fork in the air randomly.

His blonde haired wife smiled brightly and pushed her flowing, wavy hair behind her shoulder in an elegant manner.

Ikuto grinned at his parents antics and looked towards his 8 year old sister.

She was aimlessly scooping up her noodles with a spoon, each time failing.

''Utau, you wont get anywhere with a spoon, have my fork.'' The onyx eyed boy offered, slipping the fork into her grasp.

She grinned brightly and her violet eyes shon in the light along with her blonde pigtails.

''Thanks Iku-nii!'' She replied, her childish voice making Ikuto unconciously pat her head.

Father Aruto and Mother Souko chuckled at their offsprings loving behaviour,

''Ikuto-kun, hopefully one day your able to treat a girl the same way.'' Souko mused, tapping the corner of her lips with an unused napkin.

He rolled his eyes and slipped a noodle into his mouth.

''I wouldn't count on that. I hate other girls.'' He replied bluntly much to his parents dismay.

This however, made Utau fill up to the brim with joy.

''Iku-nii! Utau is the only girl for you!'' She squeeled, her petite arms wrapping around Ikuto's neck.

Ikuto smiled back and placed his hand on his sisters arm as a small hug.

His father pushed his empty plate to the middle of the table and rested his elbows on the table, his chin placed on top.

''You say that now, but in a few years time, you could meet a girl so irresistable, so cute and so utterly unique, that you wont be able to hold back.'' He grins, glancing to his wife, who blushes at the remark directed to her.

10 year old Ikuto simply rolls his eyes. His dad was such a nutjob sometimes.

-7 years later Amu's POV-

I laid in my bed glancing up to the canopy.

Todays the day. I don't know if I should be excited or anxious.

''Morning Amu, dear!'' My Mother calls, gliding across the stone floor to my bed, her floor length black hair trailing behind her.

I forced a smile as she pulled me out from the covers and snapped her slender pale fingers.

Seconds later, our most treasured servant Edward slid through the door wiggling his grey mustache.

He pulled a dress out from behind his back and passed it to my Mother.

In an instant, I was fully clothes in the dress and gazing at my reflection in the floor length oval mirror.

My pink hair reached my shoulders and was complete with three X clips on the side of my head.

The jet black and crimson red dress reached above my knees, showing off my young créme legs. It has long flared Kimono style sleeves with butterflies bordering the edges. There were lots of frills and lace and the satin paired well with the black lace boots.

I felt stunning and looked stunning, but I was beginning to look more and more like Mother, clad only in black and red.

Mother clung to my arm and grinned widely at my reflection.

''You look gorgeous, Amu! Wait til your brother see's this!'' She squeeled, tugging me out the room and into the hall.

Why my brother?

When I reached the overly decorated hall, I find my 15 year old brother dressed up in a black suit with a twin tail jacket. He also had a blood red tie around his neck matching the colour of his eyes.

I don't understand it. Why does all my family have black hair and red eyes? Yet I have pink and gold?

My brother Kaito eased himself onto one knee and outstretched his pale hand and looked up at me with pitiful eyes.

A black box appeared in his palm, and he creaked it open, revealing a glorious diamond perched on a gold ring.

''Wha....K-kaito?'' I whispered, confusion flickering in my eyes.

He looked up at me again with apologetic eyes, and opened his mouth hesitantly.

''Will you marry me...Amu.''

My eyes widen in shock, and I stumble backwards.

I look around both sides to find an awnser from my parents Silvia and Sebastian. They shake their heads and step backwards.

''What's going on? Why is Onii-tan asking me to marry him?! I'm his sister god damnit!!'' I yell, clenching my fists as angry tears threaten to spill.

Kaito rises from the floor and cups my hands in his, the ice cold touch sending shivers up my spine.

''This is the arrangement. From birth, Amu, we have been bound to this.'' He tells me, his red eyes narrowing behind me in disgust.

Arrangement? What arrangement!? This isn't happening. I'm too young to marry!

''What bullshit are you guys spouting! Marrying your sibling is disgusting! I wont do it!'' I retort, spinning around to glare at my demonic parents.

My mother sighs and walks to me. She then places her hands on my shaking shoulders.

''I went through the same thing, Amu. Your father...is also your uncle, and I'm also your aunt.'' She whispers, her eyes pleading.

My eyes widen yet again and I collapse onto the floor.

''Why...why am I forced into the same situation as you!'' I scream, clutching my head.

Kaito kneels beside me and places a hand on my shoulder.

''They say this is to continue the reign of the pureblood demons. Foreign blood is not allowed.'' He grimaces, glaring upwards to our parents

Our should I say, parents, uncle and aunt. Disguisting.

''I don't give a crap, I'm out of here. There's no way in hell I'm marrying Kaito and having incest babies.'' I spit, rising to my feet and lifting a hand to my mouth.

In one quick motion, I slash the tip of my finger on my canine, making an ink like substance drip onto the floor.

Before anyone can hold me back, I trace a circle in thin air, making a portal, and escaping inside.

-Ikuto's POV-

I yawn sleepily as I roll over on my bed.

Rolling over a second time has it's disadvantages. I tumble off the side and land on the floor with a thud.

''Who put this floor here...'' I mumble, my voice hoarse and dripping with slumber.

The door clicks open and muffled heels make their way across my carpet.

''What a way to wake up in the morning.'' My mother tuts.

I crack open one eye to find her with a coat and purse.

''Where you going.'' I mumble, stretching on the floor, and climbing up onto my bed in a sitting position.

''Unlike a certain someone, I'm going out to work.'' She muses, clipping her coat pockets shut before turning on her heel and striding away.

I yawn again and flatten my hair with my hand.

Who needs work, we're rich enough. Not exactly living the high life, but we're close.

Trudging down the stairs, I run a hand through my raven locks.

Utau meets me at the bottom and gasps.

''You look as handsome as usual!'' She squeels, jumping up onto me and clutching on like a Koala.

I yawn once again and narrow my eyes sleepily.

''It's too early in the morning to be attached to me.''

She pouts and drops off, then slinks off to the living room, whereas I make my way to the back garden.

I walk off to this springs Marigolds with a watering can in my grasp.

The morning rays gently embrace me, filling me with nostalgic happyness.

Maybe something good will happen today.

We could win the lottery, Mum could become model of the year, or maybe Utau could buy me a sports car.

I squat down to the flowers and pull the full can onto my lap.

But before I can proceed to water them, a scream forces me to fall backwards.

A loud thump is heard, and I look to my side to see the watering cans contents spilling out onto the grass.

Atleast the grass will be happy. But what the heck was that scream??

I sit up on the grass and crack open my eyes and meet gold.

Well atleast the flowers are ok.

I lean back and pink enters my vision.

We don't have roses...

As soon as my eyesight clears, I process the situation infront of me.

A young girl sitting on the Marigolds looking up at me innocently.

Strangley...her eyes are the same colour as the flowers.

But who is she and why is she here?

**Katsura: A little short, I was told to go to bed early from mum across Msn ¬¬ She wants me up early tomorrow to show for school shoes. GAAH!**

**Ikuto: I wonder if this story will become populaur too o.o hmmmm...**

**Amu: Just have to wait and see. :3**

**Katsura: I'd be so happy if this story got populaur too ^^ Oh and that remind me. I'm dumping the sequel to Last Ten Minutes ¬¬**

**Amu/Ikuto: WHAT?! Why damnit?!**

**Katsura: T^T Because it was mega phail! It sucked so bad and was too ordinary! I'd gladly give it to someone who wants it ¬¬ I'll tell them what I had in mind for the plot, and then they can take credit for all the rest.**

**Ikuto: That's laziness...**

**Amu: Hey! She's doing Masquerade Secrets and now this! And she has school starting soon, plus she is trying her best to get out more and improve socialy!**

**Ikuto: What's your point?**

**Amu: -_- If you wernt so hot, I wouldn't be in the same A/N as you.**

**Katsura: o.o...........................ANYWAY! Review and favourite ^^ Tell me your opinions etc etc :D Plus read my other stories ^^ It would make me happy. And if you want to do the sequel to Last Ten Minutes, message me and stuff :3**


End file.
